1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injector for the operation of an internal combustion engine, having an injector body in which an inlet bore connects a conical pressure connection with a valve chamber for delivering fuel that is at high pressure, and the valve chamber is placed along a longitudinal center axis of the injector body and above a nozzle needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 101 52 230 A1, a fuel injector is already known in the injector body of which a valve chamber is in communication with a pressure connection via an inlet bore. In the region of the intersections between the valve chamber and the inlet bore, bellied portions of the cross section are also provided, in order to reduce the notch stresses in this region and thus overall to attain greater pressure-proofness of the injector body.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 44 46 071 A1, a method for designing high-pressure intersections, for instance in fuel injectors, is also known. To reduce the stresses in the intersection region, an inlet bore to a valve chamber is embodied in oval form. As a result, a better stress distribution in the inlet bore can be attained, and thus the component load can be minimized.
A disadvantage of the known prior art is that with the present systems, the production effort and expense are high, and the incident stresses in the region of the intersections can be reduced further by improving their geometry.